


A Tale of Talaxian Tomatoes

by purpledog



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Resolutions Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledog/pseuds/purpledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to Kathryn Janeway's tomato plants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Window Garden

**Author's Note:**

> A short series of drabbles written for PiOneOneZero's Resolutions Drabble Challenge. The last one is a double drabble. A big thanks to PiOneOneZero for betaing and Cheile for her encouragement while writing and help with posting.

Kathryn's new apartment was intimidating—spacious, empty, quiet. But the kitchen window was perfect. She opened the stasis unit on a day when she couldn't take the silence anymore. The tomato plants were just fine, in the same condition as the long ago day when she had carefully uprooted them and preserved them. The intervening years had been difficult—only the plants had survived them intact, packed away and stored at the bottom of her closet. Now, Kathryn would allow them to fulfill their promise in the bright sunshine of her window. In a few months, she would eat their fruit. Alone.


	2. Empty

How had Chakotay reached this point in his life? Seven was gone without a backward glance and he had nothing. Just an empty house and an empty job. An empty life for an empty man. Who was he fooling? He knew how he had reached this point and he had only himself to blame, but there was no erasing the past. He downloaded the plans on a day when he couldn't take the solitude anymore. What he would do with the boat he didn't know, but building it made him peaceful again, as if he were with Kathryn once more.


	3. A Woman Scorned

Kathryn's plants were growing beautifully, but they were terrible conversationalists. She accepted Tom's invitation to a barbecue out of lonely desperation. She filled a basket with tomatoes and left, anticipating an afternoon of lively conversation. Chakotay knocking on the Paris front door, pie in one hand, was an unwelcome sight. Rage filled her as she halted on the sidewalk and remembered a ridiculous legend she should never have taken to heart. He had betrayed her, forgotten her, and it was time to make him pay. The tomatoes made lovely splatting sounds as they smashed open across his back and head.


	4. A Resolution at Last

Tom slammed the door as quickly as he had opened it. There had been a knock at the door and when he went to answer it, BAM! Talaxian tomato right in the face. He wiped his face on his shirt and watched through the side window as Kathryn Janeway lobbed tomatoes left and right while Chakotay ducked and yelled, “Hey! What the hell, Kathryn?” And then, in a much softer tone, “Hey, these are Talaxian tomatoes. Where did you get Talaxian tomatoes?” B'Elanna came into the room, Miral on her hip, and Tom quickly waved her over, shushing her when she tried to ask what was all over his face. They listened to a bizarre conversation—something about tomato plants in stasis, unfaithful and cowardly warriors, monkeys, cold-hearted captains, and a boat Chakotay was apparently building for the aforementioned cold-hearted captain. Then they watched in satisfaction as their former commanding officers ran into each others' arms, tomato smearing over Janeway's dress as she kissed Chakotay.

“There, see, I told you they'd work it out once we got them into the same place,” B'Elanna said with a sigh. Her two former captains were going to be as happy as she was.


End file.
